legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S6 P2/Transcript
(Daniel is seen with Solar Flare beside him as Cinder stands beside Autumn's Wrath) Daniel:..... Autumn's Wrath:..... Cinder: *Growls* Daniel: You sure about this? You're WAY too under-powered for this. Cinder: I've still got power behind me Hendricks! Autumn's Wrath: This fight is far from over! Solar Flare: Hmph. Daniel: We'll see then. (The other heroes watch the two as do the Insurgents and Cinder's allies) Adam: Daniel... Scott: This is....unreal! Erin: He's gotta win with this! (Daniel is seen looking back at the unconscious Amanda) Amanda:..... Daniel: Amanda... Don't worry, I'll stop this... Cinder: NOW!!! (Autumn's Wrath charges toward Daniel) Autumn's Wrath: DIIIIIE!!! (Solar Flare grabs Autumn's fist with ease) Solar Flare:...... Autumn's Wrath: !! (Solar Flare's fist catches fire) Solar Flare: No. (Solar Flare goes for a punch, but instead he flicks Autumn's nose. She and Cinder both fly back into the wall) Cinder: GAH!!!! Yang: WHOA!!! Daniel: Flare. Solar Flare:.... Cinder: !! Daniel: Finish this. (Solar Flare charges forward up to Cinder and pulls his fists back) Cinder: No....NOOO!!!! (Solar Flare begins delivering a powerful and swift barrage of punches to Cinder) Solar Flare: EAT!!! THIS!!!! Cinder: AAAAHHH!!!! (Solar Flare rams his fist into Cinder's skull) Cinder: HURNNG!!!! Solar Flare:....This is over now. Your reign of terror ends here. Now, you'll feel the pain of all those you've killed in your hopeless pursuit of power. Cinder: NN!!! (Autumn's Wrath pushes Solar Flare's fist away) Autumn's Wrath: YOU PIECE OF SHIIIT!!!! (Solar Flare punches both Autumn and Cinder at the same time with a barrage) Solar Flare: NO MORE!!!! (Solar Flare jumps back and charges up fire) Cinder: !!! Solar Flare: BUUUURN!!!! Cinder: NOOOOOO!!!!! (Solar Flare hits Cinder with the fire beam. After awhile he stops as ashes fall from the wall, signifying Cinder's painful end) Solar Flare: Your retribution has ended. Rot in hell. Qrow:..... Ruby: Holy crap... Alex: He....He did it! Erin: Cinder's dead! (The heroes all cheer) Emerald:...... Mercury:...... Daniel: If you all know what's best for you, you'll run. Neo:.... *Teleports away* Stryker: … Bah. She was the one who hired me. This hunt isn't worth it anymore. (Stryker jumps up and climbs out of sight) Emerald:....... Mercury:...... Daniel: You two gonna run? I'll gladly let you in on her fate. Emerald:...… *Falls to her knees* Cinder..... Mercury:... *Holds up his hand* Hey don't let us stop you. Daniel: That's what I thought. (Daniel then looks over at Amanda as he pulls Solar Flare back) Daniel:..... (Daniel walks over and crouches next to Amanda) Daniel: Amanda? Amanda: *Moans*.....D-Daniel...? (Amanda opens her eyes) Daniel: Yeah, it's me Amanda. Amanda; Did you....win? Daniel:....We both did. Amanda: *Smile* Awesome... Daniel: Here, let's get you up. (Daniel tries helping Amanda up) Amanda: Ow ow ow... Daniel: Hm? Amanda: My ankle... Daniel: Shit, right. Adam! (Adam and the rest of Daniel's team run over) Adriana: What? Adam: What's up? Daniel: Get Amanda back home. Take the portal. Adam: Right. Adriana: Will do! (The three pick Amanda up and carry her over as Adam opens a portal. They then enter it before it closes) Daniel: Now....About Salem. Alex: She should be up ahead. Erin: Time to end this. Daniel: *Nods* (The scene cuts to two large doors. Daniel then breaks them down with Solar Flare as Salem is seen waiting for them) Salem:..... Daniel: *Enters* Salem. Salem: So, you've finally arrived. Daniel: Give up Salem. Alex: Your allies are all gone. Daniel: Cinder is nothing but ash. You're all alone now. Salem: Alone... Hmm... (Salem walks over to a window) Salem: I spent many millennia alone. Back when the Gods wiped out all life on Remnant. Solar Flare:.... Daniel: Hey aren't you paying attention?! Solar Flare: We don't have time for the sob story Salem. Salem: I was left behind by everyone. I had been betrayed. Daniel: Okay, and? Name one of us who asked. Salem: You who act as though this world, or this entire Multi-Universe is worth saving. Alex: What do you mean? Salem: This world, ALL the worlds, are at the mercy of the gods. We're all nothing but they're play things. Their.... Experiments. Erin: But the gods here are only two. There's many more out there that are way better. Salem: But how do you know one of them doesn't have aspirations to destroy you? To destroy everyone? Erin:..... Salem: Exactly. You don't. Daniel: Even so, as it stands you're worse than any villain could ever hope to be. You've let your allies and your Grimm take countless innocent lives, and for what? To make the world a better place? Salem:..... Daniel: And now for that, you're going to pay the price. People say you're immortal, that you can never die. But I have the power to make sure that doesn't happen. Salem: …. You truly are a stupid child. You just do not get it. But then again... Why would you? (Salem turns to Daniel) Salem: You're a god yourself. Aren't you? Daniel: So what if I am? Salem: Not only that, but you're the grandson of Alkorin himself. Daniel: And? Your fucking point? Salem: Who's to say you're not going to become him next? Daniel: Excuse me?? Salem: *Points to Burning Sun* That Spirit of yours. Its the PERFECT example. I've seen the darkness the infects it. And I've even seen the darkness that infects your father. Alex: That darkness is gone! Salem: Is it? Or is it just waiting? Alex: It....It uhhh.... Salem: You don't know do you? Alex:...... Daniel: Doesn't matter! With that Orb in his chest, Sun's pushed the Darkness away! Solar Flare's his best form yet! Solar Flare: That's right. (Solar Flare cracks his knuckles) Solar Flare: Now how about we cut the chatter and I send your soul straight to hell? Salem: Answer me Daniel. Let's say you do manage to destroy me. What do you plan to do with this power after words? Daniel: Huh? Salem: What do you plan to do with the Spirit Orb? Daniel: … Uh.... I uh.... Salem: Were you going to keep it for yourself? Daniel: I uhh.... Salem: Or were you going to return it to its realm where it belongs? Daniel:...... Salem: Well? Daniel: I mean, having it around would make fighting villains easier. Solar Flare: What? Daniel: I mean think about it, with your Solar Flare form, we can totally save the world! Solar Flare: But Daniel, it belongs in the Spirit Realm. Daniel: I know but....Just a thought? Solar Flare:...... Salem: Hm, I knew you were selfish. Daniel: H-HEY!! I'M NOT SELFISH I- Salem: You just want the power the orb possesses. You do not care about protecting the Multi-Universe. Daniel: T-That's not- Salem: Do you think yourself truly so above me that you can take whatever power you want and not face consequences? That you can destroy whoever you please? Daniel: N-No I- Salem: You just want to destroy villains to your leisure. You want all the power to keep the world at peace. Daniel: That's not true I- Salem: ENOUGH!! (The room shakes for a moment) Salem: You gods truly all the same. Your hypocrisy knows no bounds. Daniel:...... Alex: Daniel? Is this true? Erin: Were you....really gonna keep it? Daniel:......I-I mean.... Alex:... Daniel.. Daniel: G-Guys I.... I just... Salem: So. Defenders. Who's the TRUE evil in this Multi-Universe? Defenders:....... Daniel: G-Guys come on, I mean think about it! This Orb could solve so many problems! Qrow: Kid.... Erin: That's not right Daniel! Ozpin: You said you were borrowing it. Daniel: I know I know but.....I-It's a thought. Salem: And how long till that "Though" becomes reality? Daniel:...... Salem: Well? Answer me- Daniel: Just shut the fuck up already. You're not even going to be around for much longer. Salem:.... Daniel: Now then, Solar Flare, let's do this! Take her down! Solar Flare:........ Daniel: What are you doing? Do it! Solar Flare: You're gonna use the Orb for yourself? To keep it from the people that need it? Daniel: Wha- Flare that's not true! Solar Flare: Daniel. What is going though your head? Salem: Didn't you hear him Spirit? Do it. Daniel: W-What?? Salem: *Holds out arms* I know I can't win. So go on. Strike me down. Daniel: Flare wait, it's a trick! Solar Flare: What's wrong Daniel? Daniel: Huh? Solar Flare: You just said I was invincible, that I could win without fail. And yet, you hold me back because of a "trick". Daniel: I-I just wanna make sure we don't get hurt is all! Solar Flare: "We"? Or "You"? Daniel: F-Flare... Solar Flare:...... Daniel:....P-Please....Just take her down... Solar Flare:..... Salem:..... Defenders:.... Daniel:...... TO BE CONTINUED.....' Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts